


The Calm of the Ocean

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Voltron Short Stories [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Referenced Verbal Abuse, References to Depression, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: “I don’t want to watch someone make the same mistake I did. I still regret it to this day.”“You regret it because you failed?”“I regret it because I succeeded.”TW: Look at the tags.





	The Calm of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this after reading a one shot about suicide. Someone had commented about this idea and I immediately had to write it. As someone who has experienced suicidal thoughts, I feel like this message is important and needs to be shared. Things are going to get better and suicide is never the answer. People love you and they will miss you; even if you don't believe that. If you ever need to talk, send me a message on Instagram or Wattpad. My username on both is AllTimePhan73. You won't bother me, I promise. I just want you to be okay because nobody deserves to feel like they want to end their life. If it's an emergency, I'll leave the numbers to some suicide hotlines below. Obviously I couldn't list them all but a quick Google search could help you find the one for your own country. Please, please, please look up your own country's number if you need to!
> 
> UK: 08457 90 90 90  
> USA: 1800 2738 255  
> Canada: 519 416 486 2242  
> Australia: 1800 799 338

Lance stepped closer to the edge, leaning over to watch the waves lap against the shore. He was mesmerised by their rhythmic movements as they fell forwards and backwards. Forwards, backwards. Forwards, backwards. A soft sigh escaped his parted lips, disappearing into the air moments later. Just a few more steps and he’d become part of the rhythm. When he closed his eyes and breathed in the ambience, he could hear everything. It was almost like he was invisible.

A group of birds flew overhead, letting out a series of chirps. There was some light rustling to his left as if a small animal was thrashing about in the bushes. The trees danced in the wind; everything was just so calm. Soon, Lance was going to be part of that calm. He stepped forward again. He was only a foot away from the edge so it would be a matter of minutes before he was at peace. 

“Excuse me!” The voice made Lance twirl around, the scenic atmosphere shattering as reality struck him like a truck. Another boy was racing towards Lance, his eyes wide and full of fear. “Please don’t jump. You’re going to regret it, I promise you.”

“Oh, fuck off…” Lance muttered, rolling his eyes. He turned back around so that he could look at the water again. The water made him feel at ease.

“People love you. They’re going to miss you.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I don’t need to know you. Everyone is loved by someone. Even if it doesn’t feel like it.”

“You can’t say that. You have no idea what I’ve been through.”

“No, no, I don’t but I’ve been where you are. I thought death was the only option and, honestly, all I’ve done is regret it. I don’t want you to be in that position.”

“You..?” They connected eyes, Lance’s teary blue eating into the stranger’s worried grey. The stranger nodded his head, looking almost ashamed to admit it. 

“It’s not the right decision for you. I know it.” 

“You don’t. My dad hates me and my mum pities me… My little brothers don’t understand why their parents shout so much. My older sister fucked off to university at her first opportunity, leaving me to deal with dad’s shit. I love my family and all but there’s only so much abuse I can take.” Lance hunched over, his body shaking with sobs. Tears trickled down his cheeks and, if Lance moved just a little bit forward, they’d become one with the water he loved so much. 

“I didn’t have a mother. She walked out on me and dad when I was like.. seven. Then my dad died when I was twelve and I was thrown into the foster system. Be glad you never have to experience the system. It’s brutal. I moved homes almost monthly and got beaten and shouted at more than I could count. If I ever complained about it, they’d slap the label of aggressive on me and I’d get moved on.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. Are things better now?”

“No.” The stranger lifted up his head and stared out into the ocean. The sun was glistening on it, illuminating the water. He refused to meet Lance’s gaze again. “It will never be better.”

“And you’re telling me that I shouldn’t end it all now? Fucking perfect advice there.” Lance’s sympathy had vanished and been replaced with spite as he realised what the stranger had been getting at. 

“Hey, listen to me. I know things will be better for you. As long as you don’t jump.”

“Typical. You just don’t want to watch some guy off himself.”

“I don’t want to watch someone make the same mistake I did. I still regret it to this day.”

“You regret it because you failed?”

“I regret it because I succeeded.”

“What?” Lance’s eyes thinned as he watched the stranger’s eyes fill to the brim with tears. He held out his hand to brush it against Lance’s shoulder but it promptly disappeared. “You’re- You’re a ghost-” Lance backed up, getting dangerously close to the edge.

“Please, listen to me. Don’t do this. I’ve had to watch my foster brother suffer every day since. I hate it. I’ve never seen him cry so much… and all I can do is watch.”

“No, no, I don’t-” Lance was shaking his head, barely blinking out of trepidation. 

“You don’t really want this, trust me.”

“I-I-" Obviously unsure of how to respond, Lance stammered. He ended up choosing to change the subject before the tension in the air could get any thicker. "I should go home.” His voice was devoid of emotion, as if it had all be drained out of it the moment he had been forced to talk about his suicidal thoughts.

“Yes, you should.” 

“What’s your name?” Lance blurt out, making a smile flash on the stranger’s face. The smile suited him. Lance's heart dropped at the thought that the stranger hadn't had the opportunity to smile much for the short period of time he had been alive. He deserved better; he deserved happiness.

“Keith. Keith Kogane.”

“You’re Shiro’s-” Lance's face paled in realisation. He thought back to the times where Shiro had broken down in front of him and their other friend, Matt. Even the tiniest things could trigger one. There had been a time where they had just been walking through Sainsbury's and they stumbled upon a packet of Maltesers (Keith's favourite chocolate) and he had just started to sob in the middle of the supermarket. Lance and Matt had had to drag him out of the shop so that he could calm down. The moment had been terrifying for everyone involved.

Keith nodded. Curt. He didn’t want to talk about his brother anymore. Just hearing his name had made his bottom lip tremble: he missed Shiro more than anyone. Having to follow him around and not being able to do anything to help him broke his ghostly heart.

“He loves you so much, you know? I don’t see him much because he’s a friend of a friend but I- I’ve heard about you. He talks about you sometimes.”

“Tell him I love him. Please.”

“Of course.” Lance stepped away from the edge, fiddling with the bottom of his jacket. “Will I ever see you again?” But when he turned back to look at Keith, he wasn’t there.


End file.
